El sueño más hermoso
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Cómo Ginny vivió la ausencia de Harry durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, desde su propia mirada.


Hola a tod s! Siglos que no escribo ni subo nada, pero hace un par de noches nació una inspiración en mi.

Espero que les guste. Advierto que tiene lemmon, así que si tienen cualquier tipo de problemas con eso, ya están advertidos para que no sigan leyendo.

Advierto que no permito que esta historia sea publicada por nadie más en ninguna otra página, así que agradecería cualquier info si pasa algo.

Por supuesto, todos los personajes, e incluso la línea temporal son de J.K. y yo sólo incluyo la trama, sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**La historia más hermosa**

No puedo creer… No quiero creer. Se fue y no sé si volveré a verlo. Todo es un caos, nadie está seguro, y eso es lo que más temor me da.

Sé que es fuerte y valiente, y sé que tiene buena compañía, pero son muchas las cosas que podrían salir mal.

Los investigadores del Ministerio (no podría referirme a ellos como "Aurores", ya que para mi representan el bien, y no esta peste de dictadura oscura y tenebrosa) ya han ido a casa a ver por qué mi hermano no vino al colegio conmigo. Por suerte mi padre y los gemelos se encargaron de prepararlo todo antes.

Espero al menos tener una visita suya en mis sueños. Tal vez así pueda abrazarlo, besarlo y, quizás, despedirme de él de mejor manera… por si acaso nos pasara algo.

Sé que me quiso proteger al dejarme atrás. Fue uno de sus actos de estúpida y adorable nobleza y amor, para dejarme segura. Espero que sólo sea temporal, y me arrepiento de no haberle regalado algo más aparte de ese beso.

Recuerdo nuestro hermoso noviazgo. Para mí fue como un sueño luego de tantos años de desearlo y casi darme por vencida. Yo lo daría todo por él. Todo.

Siempre fue tan cariñoso, tan preocupado, tan caballero, tan cuidadoso en todo lo que a mí se refería. En gran parte por mí. En gran parte por su propia forma de ser. Y en cierto modo, también por mis hermanos.

Me acuerdo una vez, paseando de la mano alrededor del lago. Íbamos hablando de nuestra familia. Nuestra familia. Esa que formaríamos, con nuestros hijos, nuestra casa y hasta un perro y un gato de mascota. Nos besamos en un pequeño bosquecillo, a la luz del atardecer. Empezó como un beso tímido, tierno, suave, y poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad.

Yo estaba nerviosa. Él estaba nervioso. Nuestras manos recorrían torpemente el cuerpo del otro. Nadie nos vería, estábamos ocultos de la vista de cualquier curioso, en especial porque todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Salón.

Ambos supimos qué pasaría. Ambos lo notamos cuando nuestras manos se salieron de control, al igual que nuestros besos.

Sabrá Merlín cómo hicimos aparecer unas mantas y él puso el hechizo Muffliato a nuestro alrededor. Torpemente nos recostamos y comenzamos a desabrochar los botones de nuestras camisas. Sus manos flotaban sobre mi cuerpo acariciando todo lo que quedaba su alcance, mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su desordenado cabello.

Supe lo que pasaría, y estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque sabía que yo era, soy y seré siempre suya. Sin embargo, dentro de su frenesí él tuvo un momento de cordura… y se detuvo.

Incluso alcancé a protestar, pero él juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad, abotonó primero mi camisa y luego la suya propia con toda la calma que lograba entregar a sus temblorosos dedos. Luego, sin siquiera mediar palabra, se recostó y me hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

No sé bien cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que ya hubo oscurecido, y volvimos al castillo tomados de la mano.

Nunca volvió a pasar, no tuvimos nuestra primera vez, ni ahí ni en ninguna otra parte. Y ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haberle dado un recuerdo, un regalo tan importante como nuestra primera vez, un motivo tan fuerte como para volver sano y salvo.

Recostada en mi cama, en mi habitación de la torre, sostengo un dije de plata que me regaló tiempo atrás. Recuerdo sus palabras: "Tenlo siempre contigo, en especial cuando me necesites, y podrás llegar hasta mí".

A medida que voy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, pienso que lo necesito, que lo necesito ahora. Lo extraño tanto. Y este estúpido dije no puede hacer nada por mí.

Me siento tentada a lanzarlo lejos, pero es lo más cerca suyo que podré estar.

De pronto, justo antes de caer rendida, veo una luz azul frente a mí. Debe ser un sueño. Es tan atractiva. Estiro un brazo para tocarla, y así entro en el túnel de la inconsciencia.

Abro los ojos. Me encuentro en una carpa, recostada en una cama. Claramente es un sueño, ya que al girar la cabeza lo veo a mi lado, dormido, con la barita en una mano y el mapa del Merodeador en la otra. ¡Es tan perfecto! Lo beso suavemente en los labios. ¡Cuánto lo extraño!

Ahora él abre sus ojos color esmeralda y me mira, me abraza, me besa suave, tierno, hasta que lo supera la necesidad. Estamos solos. ¡Qué sueño tan hermoso y tan real!

Siento sus caricias suaves, pero insistentes. Sus manos en mis piernas, en mi vientre, en mi cabello. Sus labios en los míos y recorriendo mi rostro.

Yo no me quedo atrás. Mis manos tienen vida propia. Recorro todo su cuerpo, su ancha espalda, sus fuertes brazos… su redondo trasero.

Levanta la vista y me mira con picardía y lujuria… Esto es recién el comienzo.

Su mano izquierda se dirige a mi pecho. La derecha a la cintura elasticada de mi pantalón de pijama. Me acaricia con vehemencia, me toca, me excita.

Siento el rubor en mi cara, en parte por vergüenza, pero en gran medida por el placer que siento con sus manos.

Mientras me besa en el cuello, frota mi intimidad con insistencia. Busca mis ojos, me pregunta y le respondo sin palabras. Me penetra con su dedo. Con cuidado, con suavidad y cautela, por si me duele. Siento un pequeño dolor que me hace fruncir el ceño. Se detiene, me mira y yo asiento. Comienza a mover su mano lenta y rítmicamente. Me siento en las nubes. No puedo evitar comenzar a moverme y apretar todo mi cuerpo. El movimiento se hace más rápido, creo que voy a explotar de placer.

Él acerca sus labios a mi oreja. La besa y me susurra: "Hazlo". Es todo lo que necesito. Lanzo un gemido y llego al éxtasis. Lo beso apasionadamente. Ahora es mi turno.

Comienzo a acariciarlo desde el rostro, el cuello, el pecho y su abdomen. Cuando llego a su pantalón sé que algo espera por mí. Bajo la tela delgada siento algo grande y duro que hace presión intentando salir.

Deslizo su pantalón y tomo a su – no tan – pequeño amigo. Lo acaricio, pero no sé bien qué debo hacer.

Él toma mi mano y la desliza arriba y abajo. Entiendo, lo hago, lo miro y veo que deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos, y abre levemente la boca, dejando escapar un suave gemido.

Continúo y lo beso. Acelero el movimiento. Lentamente voy besando el resto de su cuerpo. Su mentón, su cuello… el disfruta… su pecho, su vientre… me acaricia… hasta que llego a mi objetivo.

Me mira preguntando si estoy segura. Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo. Me mira atentamente y eso me cohíbe un poco. Introduzco su miembro en mi boca y acompaño el movimiento de mi mano. Lo oigo emitir un gruñido de placer. Acaricia mi cabello y a su vez me ayuda a intensificar el movimiento.

Antes de que él llegue al éxtasis, me detengo. Me mira confundido, pidiendo más. Sin embargo, yo le digo que estoy lista y que quiero que lo hagamos.

Me jala por los brazos para atraerme hacia él. Me recuesta con amor infinito sobre la almohada y me besa con ternura. Con sus manos me quita el pantalón del pijama y deja la parte de arriba desabotonada. Luego, de un solo movimiento, se quita su pantalón y queda completamente desnudo.

Estoy algo nerviosa mientras él se ubica entre mis piernas. Siento una presión ahí abajo. Él me mira intensamente. Lo tomo del cabello para que me bese, y en medio de ese beso, me penetra suavemente.

Siento una ligera molestia. Claramente es más grueso que su dedo. Él se detiene y me mira. Le sonrío. Se mueve despacio para no hacerme daño.

Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás. Su lento vaivén es una dulce tortura. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Sé que se está controlando. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y con mis talones lo empujo, incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas.

Me besa, me mira y me vuelve a besar: con pasión, con lujuria, pero por sobre todo con amor.

Siento que estoy llegando, estoy a punto.

- Vamos juntos, hermosa – m dice con voz ronca.

- Juntos – le sonrío y lanzo un gemido, y otro, y otro. Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Me abraza con fuerza, jadeando y temblando, mientras que a mí me recorre una sensación de cosquillas y calor placentero por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Acaricia mi cabello a la vez que me acurruco a su lado.

- Te amo – dice mirándome intensamente.

- Yo a ti, te adoro – Nos besamos unos minutos – No sabes cuánto te extraño, mi amor – le digo con tristeza –. Me haces tanta falta cada día…

- No llores – con su pulgar seca una lágrima traviesa que escapó de uno de mis ojos son permiso –. Estoy aquí contigo.

Su abrazo me acerca más a él. Siento el latido de su corazón, y con la seguridad de su cuerpo junto a mi lado, lentamente me quedo dormida.

Nuevamente abro los ojos. Tengo frío. Me parece que han pasado algunas horas. Intento taparme más, y él me apega a su calor.

- Tienes frío – asevera, preocupado.

- Sólo un poco.

Me ayuda a ponerme el pijama y me entrega además una chaqueta. Tiene su maravilloso olor.

Me acomodo nuevamente sobre su pecho. Él hace aparecer un hermoso lirio amarillo.

- Recuerda lo mucho que te amo, pecosa.

Con la flor en la mano y su aroma envolviéndome vuelvo a encontrarme a la entrada del túnel de los sueños. En ese momento en que no puedes diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía – o, en este caso, el cambio entre un sueño y el siguiente – veo nuevamente esa luz azul tan llamativa.

Estiro mi brazo, la toco… y ya no recuerdo nada más. Mi hermoso sueño terminó y volví a la negrura del dormir sin sueños.

Por la mañana, al despertar, recuerdo a la perfección mi maravilloso sueño. Incluso creo sentir su olor envolviéndome.

Con tristeza me obligo a abrir los ojos y empezar el nuevo día. Es en ese momento que noto un lirio amarillo intenso a mi lado, en la almohada, y la chaqueta con la que amorosamente me abrigó.

Todo fue real. De alguna manera me transporté a su lado y vivimos esa maravillosa noche.

-o-

A medida que pasan los días, las semanas, los meses, aún siento un agradable calor en mi pecho, como un talismán que me acompaña día y noche. Me ayuda a continuar, a seguir adelante, a seguir luchando.

Cuando mi hermano mayor me cuenta que él está en su casa, siento una alegría y una tranquilidad tan grande, porque sé que está bien, sano y salvo.

Poco tiempo después, noto que mi moneda mágica, esa que hace dos años que tengo en mi poder y que tanto sirvió en primer trimestre del año escolar para hacer desórdenes con mis amigos en contra del régimen del terror, vuelve a arder.

El mensaje es claro: "Ha vuelto".

Emocionada se lo comunico a los gemelos, que están ahí conmigo, y rápidamente volvemos al castillo.

Ahí, en pocas palabras, se crea un pandemonio; se desata la guerra. Uno de mis hermanos y varios de mis amigos mueren.

Cuando lo veo aparecer cargado en brazos, muerto, yo también quiero morir. Sé que no puedo vivir sin él.

Desaparece, se forma un nuevo caos; todo es un torbellino de colores, de ideas, de miedo y de tristeza.

Cuando reaparece, yo no lo puedo creer. Sigue vivo. Es más; luego de algunos largos y angustiosos minutos, se proclama vencedor. El régimen del terror ha terminado.

Pasan unos días en que sólo quiero llorar la muerte de mis seres queridos junto a mi familia… junto a él; pero se encuentra tan ocupado, que no lo quiero molestar.

Quizás pasaron tres días, quizás una semana, cuando noto unos fuertes brazos que me rodean la cintura a mis espaldas.

Siento su olor, su calor. Me giro y veo sus ojos y su sonrisa luminosa… sólo para mí.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dice poniéndose serio –. Siento hacer tardado tanto en acercarme a ti. Creí… creí… que quizás quisieras estar sola… o quizás con otra persona – su tono me preocupa, ¿es que acaso se iría de mi lado?

- ¿Cómo pensaste eso? – me siento algo molesta – ¿Acaso no te imaginas lo preocupada que he estado por ti, lo angustiada que me he sentido? Y luego apareces jugando a los muertitos… y yo… yo… me sentí morir – no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, demostrando toda mi preocupación y mi dolor –. Y para colmo de males, tú pensando que yo quería estar con otra persona, cuando al único que amo es a ti, cuando…

Me calla con un beso apasionado, una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza, acercándome a él como si quisiera fundirme a su cuerpo.

Mis manos automáticamente se dirigen a su cabello y mis dedos se enredan en él.

La falta de aire nos separa y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Eso último era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto haciéndome la ingenua, mientras él me observa con una sonrisa de suficiencia; no necesitamos responder.

- Te amo – me dice – ¿Quieres ser mi novia, formalmente, otra vez?

- No, no quiero ser tu novia – una expresión de espanto se apodera de su bello rostro, y rápidamente se convierte en tristeza.

- Ya veo – se separa lentamente de mi, como si le provocara un dolor atroz. Justo antes que se gire, alcanzo a ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

- No quiero ser tu novia – repito, mientras pongo una mano en su hombro para girarlo y que me mire –, quiero ser tu mujer. Por siempre y para siempre.

Su cara refleja sorpresa. Me mira a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos.

- Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hacer eso – e inmediatamente me besa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que cuesta diferenciar dónde comienza un cuerpo y dónde termina el otro. Cuando siento que por fin se calma, me separo un poco para observarlo. Él sonríe.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es solo que… tú ya eres mi mujer. Mía y de nadie más.

Sonreímos. Ambos sabemos que esa fantástica noche no fue un sueño. Pero no es necesario que nadie más se entere…

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Debo admitir que me encantaría (obviando la guerra y todo eso) estar en su situación.

Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, quejas o felicitaciones.. lo que sea su cariño.

Un abrazote, y será hasta la próxima.

~Pachi


End file.
